She Might Be Okay
by IkarusCazadores
Summary: Now not so one sided Jude x Caitlin. Or is it? Caitlin tells how she feels about Jude, even during and after he was dating Starr. But she's afraid of the risks of telling him, and he's completely clueless....or is he? Is this really a one sided, two shot?
1. Caitlin

This is a onesided Jude x Caitlin oneshot...or is it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a secret she had been keeping for months. No body knew that she had these feeling but her. It was one of the reasons that she practically threw herself at every other cute guy in the mall. It was one of the reasons she claimed that every single guy could be "The One". She was trying to forget him, well not him persay, but her feelings for him. She thought he was cute, adorable even. They way he talked, the way he dressed, his whole attitude on life. She loved everything about him.

But he had a girlfriend already, one that he really liked, and in her eyes she could see that he and his girlfriend were practically soulmates. She couldn't do that to him, she couldn't ruin his first real relationship. She was his friend, and no matter how much she wanted him...she wouldn't step in between them. So she kept her feelings hidden behind an airhead, boycrazy attitude. She looked everywhere, hoping to find a guy that would drive loving thoughts of her cute friend out of her mind. It was hopeless.

She dated boys that were cuter than him, smarter than him, boys that noticed her as dating material. Some of them were so romantic, they tried to get close to her but somehow she always pushed them away. Others were jerks, cheaters, or rich snobs. When she looked back on all of the guys she had dated, she was ashamed of herself most of the time, for the way she used or was used by those boys. There had been a few guys, like Talon, that she really tried with. She was was convinced that somekind of bad karma from another life was coming back for her, because nothing ever worked out.

When her secret love started having problems with his girlfriend, she tried to help out. She saw it as the only possible thing she could do. When his girlfriend started hanging out with the goths, changed her name, and started wearing black he was scared. He just couldn't understand how someone could change that dramatically over the space of one night. He still wanted to be with her, no matter how much she'd changed, so he asked her to help him become a goth just like his girlfriend. She did a miracle and turned him into a whole other person on the outside, her heart ached on the inside for what he was willing to go through for his girlfriend. Pretending to be be something that he was not was something he was against. But he did it anyway.

It didn't work out, and it always seemed as if his girlfriend had used the goth excuse to break up with him. She told him that she just wanted to go out and meet new people...but of course that was girl code for wanting to meet new boys. His girlfriend was just maturing faster than he was, gone was her airheadedness (a/n I KNOW THAT'S NOT A WORD) she was on to bigger, more serious things.

He was still a forgetful, confused, relaxed skater boy, and she needed more than that. She needed space without being tied down. What Starr had dumped him for, Caitlin still loved him for. Even though she was maturing to in her own ways. She found herself listening more intently to what he said, watching him when she should be handing out lemon drinks...there were even a few times, those rare moments where it was just the two of them at the lemon, when if felt to her like they were bonding. But as soon as their other friends showed up, it was like the connection disappeared.

Jude moved on after Starr dumped him. It took him a while, but he did. When the two first broke up, Caitlin didn't even think about the fact that she know had a chance with him. It wouldn't be right for a friend to do in his time of need. Besides, he might just used her as a rebound without even realizing it, and the last thing she wanted to do was confuse her poor friend more. And then, when she wasn't expecting it, he started dating again. Oh just random girls, some she met, some she didn't, but they never lasted as long as Starr had. Caitlin even suspected, that deep down, he still had feelings for Starr.

Caitlin could never sum up the courage to tell him she loved him, or to tell anyone else. It might have been nice to have some support in this department, but she knew if she told her friends they would try to meddle. And meddling never ended up well. As recklessly as she threw herself into relationships with other boys, she never feared rejection from them, what did she have to loose?

But when it came to Jude, her recklessness abandoned her, replaced by her damned common sence. So many things could go wrong, and she feared that rejection from him might break her. Not just her heart, but her entire being. So she loved her little blond skater boy from afar, day dreaming and acheing to tell him how she felt. She threw herself into more relationships, but never really tried. Sometimes her subconsious got rid of them for her.

"Hey Cait, whats up?" Jude glided up to the lemon on his precious skateboard. Flipping it up he caught it, and slumped down into one of the chairs. "One lemon soothie please and make it pronto." Caitlin smiled softly, "Okay Jude."

When she handed him his drink he looked up at her curiously. She almost melted when she saw concern for her in his ocean blue eyes. "Hey bra, is there...you know...anything wrong?" He asked her hesitantly.

Caitlin looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean Jude? I'm fine."

Jude shrugged, "I dunno, you just looked kinda down...did ummm...whats his name dump you?" Jude scratched his head trying to figure out the name of Caitlins last beau. Caitlin just thought it was so cute...but eventually she remembered to stop staring at him and answered his question.

"Yeah, I guess he just wasn't The One..." She trailed off, nearly hating the sound of that phrase. She must have spaced out a bit cause Jude waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Bra? Bra...?"

"What?...oh Jude...sorry...for spacing out...I seem to be doing that alot lately..." She blushed at being caught up in her thoughts.

"Well dudette how about we go catch a movie? Board Warriors 4 is coming out today!" He was so enthusiastic that Caitlin felt she had no choice but to shut down the lemon and go see it. "Sure Jude, just let me shut down the lemon."

She smiled over at her innocent friend as they made their way to the theater. Yeah, her friendship with him was way to important to risk, not matter how much stronger than friendship her feelings were. She thought she might be okay if they stayed as close as they were

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys I hoped you liked it. This is ment to be a one shot right now, but if your really like it I may end up posting up 3 more chapters for it. One from Jude's POV, one from their friends POV, and of course the final chapter...will they get together? Maybe, it all depends on you.

See ya in a while maybe, in another story if not this one.

Icarus Out.


	2. Jude

This is the way it was. They seemed to be so perfect for each other. Everyone thought so...he did...but it turns out that the dudette didn't.

_He was a boy she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell,  
secretly she wanted him as well._

Yeah, that was pretty much the way it was. Man, it started out so good in the beginning. After his little thing with Betty...well that totally awsome, understanding, beautiful armchair that just made him feel sooo relaxed...it was great to meet an actual, real-live chick that was the same way.

Yeah it was all good in the beginning...except for the incident with the beef chunks...eugh...nope...no reason is good enough to bring up that particular memory. But after that, it was all good. She was like, the chick of his dreams. She loved to do skate around with him, watch Zombie movies, and tons of other cool stuff. He loved it when she made up her 'experiments' and let the guys taste test them. Man, he felt for them he really did, but watching them try and force the stuff down was just way to funny. And the little plays they used to do at the Sushi place...sweet.

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes..._

And then, it came like out of no where. One day she was his awsomely hot girlfriend, and the next she's a totally creepy goth chick who keeps insisting her name is Nebula. He went into serious shock dude. He just couldn't understand what had happened. It's impossible to really change in like one night isn't it? Especially if your talking gargoyle nose rings...And it wasn't just her outfit, it was her whole attitude. She started getting really mad at him for like no reason, it was like all of the sudden she grew up and found him an annoying, airheaded kid. He seriously missed his old girlfriend.

But he really liked her, and just cause she totally changed overnight into the person opposite of the girl he'd been dating for the last few months, didn't mean he was just going to break up with her. But he was clueless as to how he was going to keep them together. Luckily Jonsey had a rare and very brief stroke of brilliance. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And that's where Caitlin came in. Man...

Caitlin...the stuck up rich girl who had only joined their group barely a year ago. It was kind of funny how most of the trouble the group got into was split between her and Jonsey...mean she fit right in with the rest of the group even if Nikky denied it. Now Jude thought about the airhead lable she had gained from the other members of their group, but Caitlin was anything but to him. Yeah sure she was a blond, heck so was he and he liked it that way. She had alot of interesting things to say if you took the time to listen...like the time she helped him learn a girl's body language. This time though, it was her skills in fashion and makeup that helped Jude, and he never thought he'd be saying that about the dudette.

She transformed him so completely, that he did a doubletake in the mirror. Oh she was good, he shouldn't have any trouble fitting in with Starr...er Nebula's new friends now. Wrong. Not completely wrong. But wrong. He tried, he did. And he bet if he'd tried hard enough he would have fit in with them no problem. But it bothered him that he was trying to be something completely different. And man...this just wasn't who he was bro. Yeah, when the lights went out their two groups had found more in common then they'd thought, it was then he thought that maybe...just maybe this could work.

Wrong again. Starr saw their friends were getting alone, and she thought that was cool. But dating Jude wasn't cool with her anymore. She wanted to broaden her horizons, or somthing like that. They could be friends, but she needed out of their relationship...and bro that had hurt Jude. He tried to pretend it didn't, but man did it ever. You know...he always got the feeling that the goths were just a reason to escape him...

_He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in space,  
She needed to come back down to earth _

Yeah it took a while for Jude to start dating again, but he did, and he had fun on most of his dates. He knew he'd never forget Starr, after all she was his first true love...if that isn't corny enough but whatever, it was true. And you know, he still had the guys to help him get through everything. And of course it was Jonsey who got Jude back out on the dating scene.

There was Rita. Man was that chick every freaky dude. Jude couldn't get out of that one fast enough. Every waking moment of every day she was right there, pratically glued to his side, and of course every dude needs his space. With the weird tokens of affection? Oh no, it was just too...too...he didn't even have a word to describe it. It was just...too...Although he did get a laugh out of Rita hanging onto Jonsey, it's hilarious when the dudette is stalking a guy who isn't you. And then there were other girls...and that Senior the one time...

He wasn't a player mind you,, but it's nice to have a chick to watch Board Warriors 3 with on a saturday night...except most of them were not pleased with his choice in movies, he couldn't understand why...Board Warriors rocked!

_He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy,_

"Hey Cait, whats up?" Jude glided up to the Lemon on his precious skateboard. Flipping it up he caught it, and slumped down into one of the chairs. "One lemon soothie please and make it pronto." Now this was one of the constant girls in his life. Nikky, Jen, Caitlin...he knew they'd be around for a long time to come, and Wyatt and Jonsey to. Even though they weren't girls...well except that one time at the spa...

"Okay Jude." Jude looked up, Caitlin looked a little spacey to him. Not that that was strange for her, he just thought something was off...hey he could be pretty observant when he wanted to be...for some reason he was more so when Caitlin was around. When Jonsey and Nikki were on a date, or Wyatt was at band practice, or Jen was working late they would just hang around and talk about everything that came to mind, it was relaxing.

Jude wasn't sure if something was really wrong with Caitlin or not, but he thought he'd better ask just in case. "Hey bra, is there...you know...anything wrong?" He asked her hesitantly, looking up into her light blue eyes. 'Woah...' he thought,' Wait no! This is Caitlin...' Sometimes, around Caitlin, Jude felt a pull from her. He knew there was some kind of connection between them, but him being himself he never thought much about it...except when he looked into her eyes. Yeah he just said that, just like a movie line. There was just something about her pretty blue eyes that drew him to her.

"What do you mean Jude? I'm fine." Caitlin looked a little confused, but Jude saw something hiding in her pretty eyes...he just wasn't sure what it was...wait...wasn't it...didn't she have a boyfriend that was like...always around? Where was he?

"I dunno, you just looked kinda down...did ummm...whats his name dump you?" Jude scratched his head trying to figure out the name. Caitlin had had so many boyfriends over the months that he just stopped tying to remember them. They'd be gone soon anyway...and that was one thing that confused Jude. He was sure that she could keep a boyfriend if she really wanted to. Heck she was smart, pretty...gorgeous actually...especially with those eyes... "Yeah, I guess he just wasn't The One..." the dudette didn't really seem to want to talk about that. She even spaced out on Jude.

Jude waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Bra? Bra...?" She looked up at him startled, and for some reason she blushed, rather prettily in Jude's opinion..."What?...oh Jude...sorry...for spacing out...I seem to be doing that alot lately..."

It wasn't hard to figure out that Cait was feeling down. Now Jude knew that Cait didn't really like the Board Warrior's series but...seeing as all of the other guys were busy...and she looked like she needed a cheering up...it was just going to be up to old Jude. And he gladly excepted the task.

"Well dudette how about we go catch a movie? Board Warriors 4 is coming out today!" He exclaimed. He really did want to see the movie, hey it was the sequal to his favorite movie! And the chance to do a pretty girl a favor and take her to the opening was un-pass-up-able (A/N once again I know that's not a word but I was stuck). And actually to his surprise she smiled and said, "Sure Jude, just let me shut down the lemon."

Woah dude, she actually sounded like she seriously wanted to go! Awsome!

_He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl, _

Jude saw Caitlin smiled at him out of the corner of his eye, and he couldn't help but let a grin slid onto his face. Her smile was just so contagious, and he loved the way it made her blue eyes sparkle. "Jude the movie's going to start in 10 minutes how're we going to get there in time?"

Jude had the perfect solution. He grinned mischeviously.

Caitlin squealed in surprised and he grabbed her around the waist and set her on his skateboard. He got up behind her, gripping her waist tightly, "Hold on bra!" He said. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do. And as they started rolling at top speed through the mall, she laughed in excitment, and he couldn't help but laugh with her. And it was then he started to think about her, not as a friend, but the totally awsome person she was. He remembered the sparkle in her pretty blue eyes, and her contagious smiled. He thought to himself, 'Does this mean I like her?'

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay so first things first I obviously don't own Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne. Obviously this song belongs to her.

Two, I make no promises to continue this story after this chapter, even though I have a very good idea for the next. The chapters will come, if they come, as my writers block boogyman is locked away in a nice padded room where he can no longer terrorize me. But at this current point in time he alternates from living under my bed to the back of my closet. So we'll see.

Three, if there is a next chapter it will be about the opinions of Nikki, Jonsey, Jen, and Wyatt's POV on this budding romance. Also I may include some other view points on the current situation from Starr and Ron the Rent-a-Cop. Does Starr still have feelings for Jude? Does she want him back? Does she realize the competition? Well I don't know as of now but maybe, just maybe she does.

Let me know in your Reviews how bad you want me to continue. Later.

Ikarus Out.


End file.
